


waking up together

by holidaystar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holidaystar/pseuds/holidaystar
Summary: Loving Innes is easy, as if he was meant to do it his whole life.





	waking up together

**Author's Note:**

> innes gay lol

Ephraim awoke slowly- but feeling warm and pleasant as the light filtered through the curtains in his and Innes’ bedroom.

Ephraim rolled over in bed to face his still-sleeping boyfriend. Innes’ hair was messy, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted as he sighed in his sleep.

 

_Gods he looks so cute._

 

Ephraim chuckled to himself, knowing that if he woke him up now he’d get cursed out to oblivion. Neither of them had any responsibilities until the afternoon-- a rarity, considering the pair were both princes of different countries. Innes often insisted on coming with Ephraim for errands and meetings, claiming Ephraim would mess it up without him. Ephraim had once said, “You know, you can just say you like spending time with me.” leaving Innes sputtering and claiming Ephraim was a pain to be around and several other excuses that Ephraim just laughed at. Innes didn’t even pull away when he kissed him right then and there. He had become so used to their arguing and playful banter he really didn’t think he could live without it.

 

Ephraim brushed a strand of hair out of Innes’ face, and giggled as he imagined him waking up with a scowl, saying something like _it’s too early for this --_ and then imagined himself kissing the scowl off his face.

When Ephraim gazed into his love’s eyes as if he couldn’t possibly look away, he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was. He-- _gods help him--_ wanted to protect Innes. Wanted to make sure nothing could get between them, wanted to keep him safe. Ephraim shook his head--no, Innes could protect himself. He supposed it was only natural, though; when they were in battle, Ephraim needed to be on the front lines to drive back enemies with his lance, and Innes needed to stay behind, and use his bow to attack where he couldn’t be seen.

Ephraim remembers Innes’ anger after Ephraim took a bad hit from a Brave Axe--Innes’ frustration rising as he fumbled with a vulnerary, muttering “ _gods, Ephraim, you idiot, you complete moron, don’t you dare do anything like that again, you could have died, I…”_

_Maybe he’s right_ , Ephraim worries.

Ephraim always shook off his injuries like they were nothing, but what if he took a blow too hard?. He had a kingdom to protect now. He had to ignore his own (could it be considered selfish?) desire for freedom, to ride through the fields and forests of Renais by himself, not a care in the world. Just him and his lance. Ephraim knew those days were over. Of course he was happy the war was over-- but, oh gods, he hated to admit it, but it had been a lot of fun at times. Traveling around with his friends, strategizing, improvising, the adrenaline rush as he thrust his lance into a monster, taking it down in one hit.

Ephraim closed his eyes and sighed. How could he _think_ that? That the war had been _fun?_ After they had lost so much, after all they’d been through, after...

_Lyon, I’m sorry…_

He had to stay safe for his kingdom. How would they go on without him? For that matter, how would Eirika?

_Or Innes._

He remembered Eirika’s words-- “You can’t just roam the countryside, taking out bandits as you please”, and “It’s not just you and your lance anymore. You have a kingdom to protect”, and “Think of father, for Gods’ sake”. He didn’t understand politics, didn’t know what to say at a meeting-- Eirika was always much better at these things than him.

Ephraim shook his head, as if to shake the bad thoughts out. He had never believed excessive worrying did anyone any good and besides...he had more important things to worry about right now.

Ephraim brushed Innes’ bangs out of his face and kissed him on the forehead. His hand lingered for a moment, stroking Innes’ cheek.

 

_Nothing could separate us, Innes. Not a war, not a disaster, not even another demon king._

 

“Mm...Ephraim?”  
Innes’ groggy voice startled Ephraim out of his thoughts and he moved his hand away quickly.

“Ah, morning. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

Innes rubbed his eyes and began to stretch. “Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to guess?”  
Ephraim was silent for a moment. He couldn’t really hide anything from Innes, but…

“Just thinking about you. How I wanna keep you safe, I guess.”  
Innes groaned. “I just woke up, and you’re pulling this romantic shit on me? Give me a break.”   
Ephraim just grinned.   
“Oh, you love me.”   
Innes gritted his teeth, sighed, and, red faced, moved closer to Ephraim and laid his head on his chest.

 

“I guess I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM NEW AT WRITING PLS GIVE FEEDBACK


End file.
